Suggested Warcraft movie actors ideas
This page is about suggested Warcraft movie actors ideas in the next Warcraft movie. They haven't been uncovered as of today, but you can propose here the ones you'd like to see in the main roles. Discussion will occur on the Talk page. This page is intended to be similar in idea to race ideas. Since the plot of the film has not yet been announced, any major characters can be discussed. Some are listed below, but feel free to add. Aside from the obvious, we would like to refrain from suggesting reuniting the cast of The Lord of the Rings, so consider carefully if you intend to add one of them. WARNING! ---- The time, characters and places of the movie aren't known yet, so everything is possible, meaning that maybe nothing on this page will be true in the future. This is a plain supposition board, nothing here must be believed as true information. Do not begin flaming those listed if you simply do not like them. This discussed their professional merits for the roles (or personal reasons for rejecting them), it is not a critique of their lifestyles or previous performances! Magna Aegwynn Maggie Smith Why? :*She's attacked the role of Minerva McGonagall with a gusto rarely seen in actors these days, and might be open to an even more fantastic setting than Hogwarts. :*Smith is the right appearance for Aegwynn after she transfers power to Medivh. :*She can capture the full range of emotion displayed by Aegwynn, from arrogance, to rage, to grief, to humor. Why not? :*Dame Maggie is experienced enough to have the luxury of choosing the roles that interest her the most, and Warcraft may not make the cut. :*Far too old (Aegwynn looks like under 30). Overlord Agmar Hugh Laurie Why? :*He would be perfect as Agmar, who is heartless, calculating and only thing that to him matters is victory. :*Has done similar work before. Why not? :*Not orc like. (tho agmar is always at full armor unknown if it matters) :*Bertie Wooster? As an Orc? :*Dr. House? As an Orc? Alexstrasza the Dragonqueen (voice) Angelina Jolie Why? :*Jolie has previously expressed interest in characters that were mothers, one of the more prevalent sides of Alexstrasza. Why not? :*Jolie would not fit Alexstrasza as a dignified matriarch and would come across as "slutty" or "Whorish". Vanessa Redgrave CBE Why? :*The compassion and rage demonstrated by She Who Is Life are comparable emotions to those displayed by some of Redgrave's other characters. Why not? :*Apart from the occasional theatre production of Macbeth or A Midsummer Night's Dream, Redgrave has no particular connection to sci-fi/fantasy. Aman'Thul Bono Why? :*Has a stong, respected voice. :*Shows compassion. :*Can throw in his equality/humanity opinions into his character to fit a Titan. Why Not? :*Is not experienced with acting. :*Might not be interested in a fantasy movie based from a game. Akama William Sanderson Why? :*Has played many sad, "dacayed" characters. :*Excellent character actor. Why Not? :*Quite thin (needs just some padding). Sir Anduin Lothar Sir Sean Connery Why? :*Look at this artwork * by Samwise. Why Not? :*Has officially retired from acting. Rutger Hauer Why? :*Extensive experience with sword-fighting in movies--as in, has only been in a few where they HAVEN'T shoved a sword into his hands. :*C'mon. Ladyhawke! Why not? :*Starting to look older than dirt. Antonidas Cliff Richard Why? :*Spitting image: just use the right prosthetics, dyes, or wigs and you've got Antonidas. Archimonde the Defiler Jason Flemyng Why? :* Great ominous voice when electronically altered. Why Not? :* Might have to wear a body suit in order to achieve Archimonde's over-buffed physique. Arthas Menethil Christian Bale Why? :*With bleach, he can look like Arthas. Jason Isaacs Why? :*All he needs is hair dye and skeletal armor. Why not? :*At 44 is probably already too old for the job of the young prince. Sean Bean Why? :*Physically resembles Arthas in terms of build and hair color. :*Can flawlessly portray a knight. :*Has been known to play both good and evil characters, so Arthas's defection wouldn't be a problem. :*His age may be a bonus when portraying the corrupted Arthas who features appear to have aged. Why not? :*Arthas might be considered too similar to Boromir. :*Depending on what timeframe the film will document, he might be just a touch too old. :*Arthas is immortal, therefore his aging process is halted indefinitely. Sean Bean is in his 40s, therefore is not suiting for a 26-year old. Vladimir Kulich Why? :*Resembles Arthas. :*Has portrayed medieval knights in some of his movies. :*Has a very catchy voice for a paladin. :*Could realistically portray Athas's fall. Why not? :*Might be slightly too old, depending on the film's timeframe. Paul Walker Why? :*Resembles Arthas. :*Proper age. :*Has played several both good and evil roles, and could easily play an initially noble prince who becomes self-serving and falls to evil. :*Could draw a sizable female crowd. Why Not? :*Probably the worst actor in the world. Paul Michael Levesque "Triple H" Why? :*Resembles Arthas. :*Body build fit perfectly for the character. :*Experience as a wrestler may come in handy. :*Able to act good character as well as twisted, evil character. :*Theme song, "King of Kings", fits the character very well, and would make for wonderful YouTube music videos. Why not? :*Might be slightly too old, depending on the film's timeframe. :*Probably has an unsuitable voice. :*Can you imagine Triple H in makeup and armor sitting on a chunk of ice? Scott Speedman Why? :*Resembles Arthas physically and hair color. :*Experience in fantasy roles. :*Proper age. Brad Pitt Why? :* Always a popular actor. :* Was listed as one of Time Magazine's 100 Most Influential People in the World. :* No stranger to playing a character who represents death incarnate. Why Not? :* Might be too old for the part. :** same thing they did in The Curious Case of Benjamin Button! :* Can you imagine a pretty boy as the king of the undead legions? :** depends on the director. Wes Bentley Why? :* Is known to portray various types of characters. :* Has experience playing evil heirs to the throne. :* Acquainted with having to wear large amounts of makeup. Why Not? :* Doesn't have the voice. Heath Ledger Why? :* Really good actor. :* The right age :* Very close appearance to Arthas pre-corruption :* Can play both good-but-reckless characters (The Patriot) and absolutely psycho characters (Dark Knight) :* Smile is good n' creepy even without the Joker makeup :* Experience in medieval-setting roles (A Knight's Tale) Why not? :* He's dead. Archbishop Benedictus Christopher Lee Why? :*Has a strong voice. :*Can fit the Look of Benedictus. Why Not? :*Normally plays as dark characters ( although to play a good guy would be an interesting twist, and he may enjoy it ). Blackhand the Destroyer Clancy Brown Why? :*Given the right makeup, he could make a very convincing orc. :*Good "scary" actor; just watch Highlander. :*Blackhand could have concievably referred to others as "fat barrel of monkey spunk" and threatened to shove a baton in a subordinate's rectal cavity. Why not? :*Might be "too old" for the role. :*Turned down an offer to reprise his role as The Kurgan in Highlander II: The Quickening due to his allergies to makeup. :*Blizzard has already stated that the film will not be not be based during the First War, therefore Blackhand would probably not make an appearence. :*"Mr. Krabs is an orc!" Cairne Bloodhoof (voice) Al Pacino Why? :*Voice is deep enough yet not too rough. :*Has frequently played wise and action-heavy roles. Why Not? :*Has never before done fantasy. :*His stellar crime drama expertise might not be right for this role. Michael Clarke Duncan Why? :*A deep voice perfect for Cairne. :*Has experience with full body costumes. :*At 6'5" could easily play a large character in a live action role. Patrick Warburton Why? :*Voice is perfect, though he may need to work on the accent. :*Extensive voice acting experience. :*Big enough that if the movie is live-action, he could just wear a body suit. Kevin Grevioux Why? :*Voice is pretty much perfect. :*He's a nerd! :*Big enough that if the movie is live-action, he could just wear a body suit. Cenarius James Earl Jones Why? :*Voice is perfect. :*Excellent at playing charismatic roles. :*No stranger to fantasy films. Why Not? :*A night elf must look young ( who says he can't just contribute his voice? ). :*Darth Vader as a Night Elf Demigod? Dwayne Johnson Why? :*His voice is strong. :*His body fits the character. :*Is young enough for the role. Chen Stormstout Samwise Didier Why? :*Voice and Acting are well-suited. :*Won't need any convincing. :*He IS the Original Pandaren. Why not? :*Probably busy with other Blizzard projects. Cho'Gall Charles S. Dutton Why? :*It's easy to see him as an ogre. :* Voice fits that role. :* Exprience from being insane religious guy. :*Exprience from thriller and action movies. Why Not? :*Little fantasy movie exprience. Admiral Daelin Proudmoore David Warner :*Resembles him bit, they have same age ect. :*Exprienced. :*Been captain in few movies. Geoffrey Rush Why? :*His role in Pirates of the Caribbean shows he is quite comfy with uniform. :* Already learned fencing during the production of Pirates of the Caribbean. Why Not? :* Was playing the villian in that movie, and Proudmoore was at one time a heroic character. Deathwing the Destroyer/Neltharion the Earth-Warder (voice) Kevin Michael Richardson Why? :*Deep, rich voice. :*Has given his voice to other games. Why not? :*Might be sick of voice acting. :*Might want to be a good guy for once. Laurence Fishburne Why? :*Has a great voice for a deceptive character. :*Could bring a great side to Deathwing's Character. Why not? :*A little typecast. :*May not be able to seem evil to audiences. Christopher Walken Why? :*Because Deathwing is crazy, and so is Christopher Walken. :*Always plays a good bad guy. Why not? :*There is no why not, he is the very essence of evil. :*Can you really see Deathwing talking about a watch he kept up his butt? Jeff Bennett Why? :* Experienced voice actor with literally hundreds of acting jobs to his credit, including anime. :* Capable of many different vocal variations. :* Could also portray Deathwing's human alter-ego, Lord Prestor. Dentarg (voice) Robbie Coltrane Why? :* Sounds like him (if you could imagine what ogre sounds like) :* Fantasy exprience Garona Halforcen Angelina Jolie Why? :* Tomb Rider, Beowulf = kicks ass :* Fantasy exprience Keira Knightley Why? :* She could pull off a badass chick ( see Elizabeth Swann ). :* Playing this role may convince her to stop being to damn skinny! Why Not? :* Wrong build. :* Totally not orc-like. Gazlowe Danny DeVito Why? :* Perfect size. :* Very good at playing characters of a dishonest nature. :* Good "goblin" voice. Why Not? :* Too fat. Tom Kenny Why? :* One of the best voice actors currently in the business. :* SPONGEBOB!!!! Why Not? :* SPONGEBOB!? :* Is just voice actor. High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque Verne Troyer Why? :*Perfect size. :*He looks the part well, and has the right voice also. :*Professional stuntsman, would know how to do battle scenes. :*Plays WoW already anyways. Grommash "Grom" Hellscream Antonio Banderas Why? :*His cheek-bones resembles Grom. :*Accent could be a bonus for Grom's speeches. Why not? :*Maybe a little too fat. :*Perhaps slightly too young. Vin Diesel Why? :*Has a good build and facial features to play Grom. :*Would fit a "rogue warrior" role perfectly. :*Almost all of his characters have "walked the line" between good and evil, just like Grom. :*Voices are similar. :*Said on UK talkshow "Friday night with Jonathon Ross" that he plays WoW. Micheal Jai White Why? :*Have the right build as Grom. :*He is good in combats. :*Would fit a "rogue warrior" role perfectly. :*In Spawn, he shows that heavy make-up is not a big problem. Gul'dan the Warlock Joseph D. Kucan Why? :*Looks like Gul´dan in trailer. :*Has played several evil leader roles. :*Charismatic, mad leader. :*Resembles orc with green skin. Why not? :*No fantasy exprience. :**Uhm, apparently someone isn't familiar with some bald self-styled savior figure that Just. Can't. Freaking. DIE! John Travolta Why? :*Somewhat resembles Gul'dan (without the beard). :*Has played several evil leader roles. Why not? :*Too young :*Not opposed to playing sci-fi/fantasy roles. :*He got fat. Illidan Stormrage Johnny Depp Why? :* Illidan is slightly insane at various points during the story, and Depp has displayed the ability to capture unusual roles with great success. :* Depp might not mind the winged costume. :* The combination of Illidan fanbase and Johnny fanbase might do a chemistry. :* He has portrayed Sweeney Todd who was a twisted character. :* Actually -has- experience fighting blind as Sands in http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0285823/ Why not? :* Depp lacks the dense muscular build common to night elves in general and Illidan in particular. :* Depp just doesn't seem to give off Illidan's twisted evil aura. :* The combination of the Illidan and Johnny fanbases could be like the Sundering that splits up the fandom and mutates people into hideous fangirl monsters. Michael Rosenbaum Why? :*He has proven himself a master of portraying a character falling to darkness and madness, struggling against the evil within himself. Ideal for the role of Illidan. :*He has a dense muscular build like that of the night elves in general and Illidan in particular. Why not? :*Doesnt look like him at all. :*Wrong voice. :*Lacks the immense facial expressions needed. Jason David Frank Why? :* He is very athletic and there is a possible call for that with Illidan. :* He has demonstrated an ability to perform with a light costume and heavy costume. :* Let's face it: he needs the work. Why not? :* Doesn't really have the build for it. :* Accent is pretty wrong but he maybe able to do it. :* He's not a good actor. :* He was a Power Ranger. Hugh Jackman Why? :* Resembles Illidan to an extent. :* His face structure looks like Illidan's. :* his acting as Wolverine was little bit Illidan-like. :* Fantasy movie experience. Why not? :* Will always be Wolverine. :* Wolverine and Van Helsing experience would probably be better suited to a different character. Jeff Bennett Why? :* He is the current voice of Illidan Stormrage, in World of Warcraft. (For the post-transformation role.) Daniel Day-Lewis Why? :* Illidan needs to simultaneously be totally over-the-top hammy and genuinely terrifying. Imagine that guy bellowing about how you aren't prepared. Bet you don't feel so prepared any more, huh? :* Has played both good characters, evil characters, and evil characters that have good intentions and sympathetic qualities. :* Is really good, like Oscar good. :* Doesn't look either too young or too old Why not? :* Will never, ever happen. Ever. :* Probably would have trouble with the weird makeup and costume. :* May not want to do fantasy. Lady Jaina Proudmoore Renée O'Connor Why? :*Looks like Jaina. :*Would enjoy Jaina's character development. :*Highly experienced in fantasy. :*After co-starring with warlords, gods, cyclopses, demons, nymphs and a warrior princess, orcs and night elves shouldn't be a problem. Why Not? :*Her previous fantasy role is so recognizable that it might be a hindrance. Rebbeca Romijn Why? :*Looks like Jaina. :*Has experience in fantasy roles. Kael'thas Sunstrider Johnny Depp Why? :*Body built resembles Kael'thas. :*Has portraited twisted insane roles. :*Wide experience in fantasy. Why not? :*Possible killer combination of Kael'thas fanbase and Depp fanbase. :*See Illidan. Edison Chen Why? :*Very similar physical appearance. :*Who said that elves had to be white? Why not? :*Would casting an Asian actor as Kael really work? Jason Isaacs Why? :*Very similar physical appearance and voice. :*"Timeless" appearance. :*Has done similar characters before, with forceful presence and an evil streak. Why not? :*May be a bit too old ( but that's what makeup is for ). Orlando Bloom Why? :*Looks elvish and is about the right age to portray Sunstrider. :*A huge number of non-''Warcraft'' fans will see the film. Why not? :*Has so far played characters with a clearly defined morality. Might have trouble as the the more complex blood elf. :*Another iconic elven character might be career suicide. :*Nobody wants a theater full of vapid, gasping teenagers. :*Shows no emotions; good for Legolas, bad for Kael'Thas Christian Bale Why? :*The appearance is about right, and given his weight-changing ability he's shown in the past ( in The Machinist ), he could probably pull it off. :*The part would require someone that can play a part of elegance and sinistry. Both of these facets have been portrayed by this actor very well in previous films he has starred in. :*Showed in Batman and The Prestige that he can played a emtionally dense and deceptive character with a commanding presence. Why not? :*May not have the forceful presence of a leader exhibited by Kael. Takeshi Kaneshiro Why? :*Has the build of Kael'thas. :*Has the facial form Kael'thas. Why not? :*In WoW, Kael'thas doesn't look like a Japanese... Varian Wrynn Russell Crowe Why? :*Gladiator: "Leader....who became slave...the slave, who became a gladiator...." :*Simply good actor. Viggo Mortensen Why? :*Fantasy exprience. :*Can act as a leader. :*Can act as a fighter. :*Looks like him...kind of. Why not? :*Might have had his share of elves and orcs. :*Too Typecast David Tennant Why? :*Fantasy/SCI-FI exprience. :*Looks like him if he grew long bushy hair and had a "dirty" make-up :*Fits age perfectly Why not? :*Might be a little to sweet looking and not rough enough. :*Accent and voice may be a problem Lady Katrana Prestor/Onyxia (voice) Natalie Dormer Why? :*She has the look for it and quite knows about the (particular) epoch due to her work in The Tudors. :*dark-haired, beautiful yet kinda mysterious, "intriguing" face, would look really evil with a villainous smile. Catharine Zeta-Jones Why? :*People, just imagine Velma from CHICAGO saying this: Oh, my flight is pure evil...and we LOVE it. :*Zeta-Jones has displayed the sort of humor required for Deathwing's daughter. :*Already has experience with voice acting. :*Would look good as Human Form Prestor. Why Not? :*''Warcraft'' might not be the sort of thing she's looking for. Angelina Jolie Why? :* Her performance in Tomb Raider established that she enjoys action roles. :* She has demonstrated acute acting ability, perfect for Katrana Prestor's range of emotion. :* Can perform in a flawless neutral English accent. :* Is one of the most seductive and beautiful people in the world, perfect for Katrana Prestor. :* Looks very similar to the character (same build with dark hair and blue eyes. :* Has shown that she could play an exciting and intriguing villain in "Girl Interrupted." Why not? :* Jolie has put her acting on hold for her humanitarian work before, and Warcraft may not be what she is looking for. :* As the mother of six young children, it's more than likely that she'll put family before work. :* May not want to play this type of character. Kel'Thuzad Christopher Lee Why? :* Has shown he can also do wizards. :* Can catch the persuasive, the charismatic and the very dark side of a powerful wizard as Kel'Thuzad, as well as portraying his inherently good human nature. :* Voice fits Kel'Thuzad in life as in death. :* Resembles Kel'Thuzad. Why not? :* Might have had enough of wizards. :* Kel'Thuzad's voice is dead and rasping, while Mr. Lee's voice (despite his age) is strong and commanding ( though it could be put through a synthesizer ). Bernard Hill Why? :* Did a great job as a king in LotR. :* With makeup, he resembles Kel´Thuzad much. :* Resembles Kel´thuzad. :* Lots of fantasy exprience. Why not? :* He's usually "the good guy". :* Voice doesn't fit. Ian McKellen Why? :* Very good at portraying beings of supernatural power. :* Doesn't mind playing the villain. :* His voice and appearance would work well for the part. Khadgar Ian McKellen Why? :* Fantasy exprience :* Appeared in LotR as Gandalf. :* Good actor. :* Best guy to play a wizard. Patrick Stewart Why? :* Has experience playing a good guy. :* Has the right kind of voice. Why Not? :* Khadgar has hair. Jared Padalecki Why? :*Resembles Khadgar. Why Not? :*May be too young? Kil'jaeden the Deceiver Bill Nighy Why? :* Warcraft movie 99% sure uses computer effects, and this guy was (for example)Davy Jones in pirates of the caribbean, so he would be perfect Kil´jaeden (tentacleface draenei too) :* Really good actor, won Golden Globe and 11 another award. :* Fantasy exprience. :* Evil guy. Why Not? :* Maybe too busy? Lawrence Makoare Why? :* Has experience portraying evil characters under heavy makeup. James Earl Jones Why? :* Has voice-acted with unbelievable effects, such as Darth Vader. Tim Curry Why? :* Very talented actor. :* Has vocally portrayed demonic figures on occasion. :* Has the most evil voice i've ever heard in my life! King Llane Wrynn Malfurion Stormrage Brad Pitt Why? :*Pitt has demonstrated the ability to do action-heavy roles in the past, and Malfurion regularly leaps, races, and rides on dragons. :*Pitt's role in Troy indicates he's not adverse to acting in a film that could be classed as fantasy. :*Partner Angelina Jolie nominated by certain WoWWikians to play Tyrande. Why not? :*Pitt is very likely to put his humanitarian work and family life before acting for a while. :*While he could work great as a warrior, he might not be the best for the druidic side of Furion. :*He is very small in stature. Viggo Mortensen Why? :*Can capture Malfurion's emotions, swinging from serenity to fury, from anger to grief. :*Enjoyed talking elvish in Lord of the Rings. :*Can act as a leader. :*Can display both the warrior and the wise and nature loving druid side of Malfurion. Why not? :*Perhaps he doesn't look very much like Malfurion. :*Might have had his share of elves and orcs. :*Voice not right for the role. Edward Norton Why? :*Has previous experience playing conflicted characters, eg. American History X, The Illusionist, Fight Club, Keeping the Faith, etc. :*Can buff up, as seen in American History X (HOT!!!) :*Has experience with prosthetics (The Incredible Hulk) :*Has performed opposite Liv Tyler (who was suggested as Tyrande) in Hulk :*Has portrayed a leader before in Kingdom of Heaven :*Often plays extremely intelligent but troubled characters. :*Already works out daily :*Directed himself as a person of religion in Keeping the Faith which relates to druidism Why not? :*His trademarks are playing characters with dual personalities :*Not sure how he would look with the lng hair and ears of Malfurion :*Voice is a bit iffy Malygos the Spell-Weaver (voice) Sir Sean Connery Why? :*Can convey the sense of humor Malygos had prior to Neltharion's betrayal. :*Already has draconic experience from Dragonheart. Why not? :*It's likely that one dragon was enough for Connery. :*He has sworn that he will not be acting in any movies anymore. (Act yes, but no one is asking him to act - just to speak... ) Medivh Sir Ian McKellen Why? :* Has already shown that he can portray wizards with excellency. :* Can play both good and evil characters ( Medivh switches sides ). :* Correct age for Medivh if set in recent WoW history. Why not? :* With such a high-profile wizard under his belt, it's probable that another one is not needed. Clint Eastwood Why? :* The lead characters in his movies are often outsiders with a dark past they prefer not to remember. :* Has the skill, charisma and even possibly the appearance to skilfully pull off Medivh. :* with most of his face coverd in a hood he reminds of Medivh. Why not? :* Eastwood has never yet participated in a fantasy movie. :* He can't use a .44 magnum as a wand... Alan Rickman Why? :* Well-established actor with a broad and distinguished list of films under his belt. :* Is best known for playing complex and interesting villians. See the Harry Potter films and Die Hard for examples. :* Has an engaging and distinct voice. Perfect for Medivh. :* Is no stranger to fantasy films and action movies. Why not? :* Might be too young or too old physically for Medivh, depending on what timeline the movie is set in. :* Might be tired of the fantasy genre. He does have his plate full playing Severus Snape in the Harry Potter films. Marcel Iures Why? :*With makeup can look like Medivh :*Have portraited good and evil roles. :*Would like a mage role under his belt. Why not? :*Has little experience in fantasy movies. :*Maybe accent is wrong. Dennis Storhøi Why? :*Similiar appearance. :*Experience in fantasy-esque rolls (He did play Herger in the 13th Warrior superbly.) Michael Bell Why? :*Given some beard exstensions and a cowl and he could look just like Medivh as seen in the Warcraft III cinematic. :*Has given his voice to Medivh in Warcraft III :*Has experience in sci-fi/fantasy roles :*Has worked with Blizzard in times past (Warcraft III, Diablo II) :*Has the ability to make the conflicted, possessed, derranged sorcerer very believeable (a la Nihlithak). Nat Pagle Harrison Ford Why? :*Do I really have to go into detail? Why Not? :*Will this character really be in a Warcraft movie? Nozdormu the Timeless One (voice) Sir Sean Connery Why? :* He can do a good dragon voice. :* He could do a voice that is famous thoughout time like Nozdormu. Why Not? :* Refer: See Malygos. Keith Richards Why? :* He is the oldest man in existence, so it fits. :* Why not? Orgrim Doomhammer Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson Why? :*His physical appearance is perfect for an orc. :*He already interpreted a leader of a nation ( The Scorpion King ). :*Can also catch the wise and good-hearted side of the warchief. Why not? :*Might have difficulty with the heavy makeup required. Ramstein the Gorger Matthew G. Taylor Why? :*The Nemesis makeup he wore in Resident Evil: Apocalypse was created especially for him by making a cast of his entire body and then molding a body suit from that, therefore, no other actor could fill the suit, and he can do it again! Ron Perlman (voice) Why? :*Good actor :*Usually bad guy, and has given voice to many monstrous characters. Overlord Saurfang Chuck Norris Why? :*Both are internet phenomena of being awesome, invincible, badasses. :*Both physically fit. :*Resembles Saurfang...in many ways. Why not? :*The movie might not be able to be heard over Chuck Norris jokes. :*The film might also be completely overwhelmed by the sheer power of Chuck Norris' beard. :*Probably going to make the movie look kind of ridiculous. Shandris Feathermoon Natasha Henstridge Why? :* Kind of resembles her ( long hair ect ). :* Pretty. :*Has the personality needed for that role. Keira Knightley Why? :*Has elf-like features (but doesnt resemble her). :*Has portrayed archer before in King Arthur. Why Not? :*Doesnt resemble her. Kelly Clarkson Why? :*look at this artwork* by Metzen Why not? :*Little acting experience. :*Have you seen From Justin to Kelly? :*In what way, shape, or form does Chris Metzen's artwork bear even the slightest resemblance to Kelly Clarkson? Ellen Page Why? *Won many awards for Juno *She played Kitty Pride well in Xmen 3, where she was battling evil. *Got the cute elfish face. Why not? Sylvanas Windrunner Scarlett Johansson Why? :*Very similar physical appearance. :*Very good actress. Why not? :*She has little experience with fantasy movies. (This may actually be a bonus, as using faces not already associated with other fantasy universes accentuate the unique appeal of Warcraft) Kristanna Loken Why? :*Resembles her, similar physical appearance. :*Fantasy exprience. :*Is archer in He Who Must Not Be Nameds movie, but archer still. Keira Knightley Why? :*Portrayed an archer in King Arthur. :*Elf-like features. :*Proves she can sword fight in Pirates movies. Why not? :*Might not do well as undead. :*Doesnt resemble her. :*Shes not very tough. Angelina Jolie Why? :*Perfect build for an undead elf. :*Probably wouldn't mind being dipped in a vat of dye. :*Playing unstable females just comes naturally to her. Why not? :*Might have to gain some weight. King Terenas Menethil II Ian McDiarmid Why? :*McDiarmid has excelled at playing rulers and politicians ( both good and evil ) in the past. :*Can capture the king's benevolence ( towards his people ) and arrogance ( towards Medivh ). :*Looks kind of like Terenas. Why not? :*American audiences may forget themselves and think that he's the villain ( we'll always remember him as Emperor Palpatine ). Liam Neeson Why? :*Neeson has a good voice for demanding respect and for leadership. :*Neeson looks good with a beard. :*He already has played characters that are wise and benevolent ( Aslan & Qui-Gon Jinn ). :*Has that "fatherly appearance" which could be a prominient factor in the role. :*Has similar facial and emotional features. :*Has loads of experience with dying on screen Why not? :*Liam Neeson isn't old enough, but hair dye could help. :*If Christian Bale were cast as Arthas Menethil, as suggested above, the irony might be distracting. Donald Sutherland Why? :* Really just look Terenas Menethil II he fits perfect :* Have played the patriarch/father role in the serie, Dirty sexy money Thrall, son of Durotan (and/or other orcs/Rexxar) will smith Why? :*very very good actor. :*perfect body. :*typcasted for thrall: as an hero who fights for freedom :** if blizzard would let to change character a little good. Why not? :*some people may take it as a racist act.(wich is too sad) :**i would cast Vin Diesel as an orc too :*he wont accept it because of ethnicity Chris Metzen Why? :*Who better than one of the character's developers? Why not? :*Studio executives might not like it. :* Hes writing the script. :* Does not look like him, at all. Keith Hamilton Cobb Why? :*Perfect build for the role. :*Good at being both intimidating and cheerful. :*Strong, powerful voice. Why not? :*Another "badass" role might not be what he's looking for. Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson Why? :*His physical appearance is perfect for an orc. :*He already interpreted a leader of a nation ( The Scorpion King ). :*Can also catch the wise and good-hearted side of the warchief. Why not? :*Might have difficulty with the heavy makeup required. Vin Diesel Why? :*His physique matches that of an orc. :*He already plays roles in action movies and can maneuver well, for being large, much like orcs. :*He also has a deep voice, like many orc males do. Why not? :*Accent is totally wrong. Ron Perlman Why? :* Already demonstrated he can do a role with the same physique as required for Thrall. :* Has a Thrall/Grom face that can easily be made to look orcish. :* Has already done a fantasy type movie. Why not? :* Might not want to do the same sort of role twice. Mr. T Why? :* Already under contract by Blizzard for WoW advertising :* Resembles Thrall almost perfectly. Why not? :*Its frekin Mr T? For the horde...fool! :*Pity the fool who rolls Alliance, sucka! Clancy Brown Why? :* Immortalized in fantasy films for his role as Kurgen in Highlander. :* Was slated to provide the voice for Thrall in the game Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans before its cancellation. Tichondrius the Darkener Christopher Lee Why? :*Tichondrius, moreso than other demons such as Archimonde and Kil'jaeden, is dark and shadowy, and must have an actor with the voice to match. This is exactly the sort of thing that Christopher Lee was made famous for. Why not? :*Perhaps another demon would be more suitable? :*Voice doesn't fit. Thomas Kretschmann Why? :*Voice fits (he even won Audience Award!) :*Fantasy exprience :*Exprience with heavy makeup Tyrande Whisperwind Mila Kunis Why? :* Has very elf-like features (Big eyes, full lips, slender build) :* Based on her work on MAX PAYNE she can play very action packed roles based on video game characters :* Has a great deal of knowledge and skill in World of Warcraft. :* Claims to enjoy the game and so will need very little prompting to be in it. :* Has worn colored contact lenses through most of her career so that and other prosthetic pieces should not be a problem. :* Can play very strong yet vulnerable characters. Why not? :* May skew too young and short :* May be too busy in the upcoming years Rosario Dawson Why? :*Has very obvious elf-like features. :*Has experience playing strong, determined women. :*Can carry on a romance very well. :*Has great battle face. Why Not? :*Not much experience with fantasy roles. Keira Knightley Why? :*Has Elf-like features. :*Has portrayed an archer in King Arthur. Why Not? :*Doesnt resemble her. :*Shes not very tough. Cate Blanchett Why? :*Vastly enjoyed playing Galadriel in LotR. She bronzed her elf-ear prosthetics after filming. She may be open to playing an elf with even longer ears. :*Australian accent could give the Night Elves a new spin :*Can capture the emotions exhibited by Tyrande. Why not? :*As much as she enjoyed playing an elf, she may decide that once is enough. :*Her personality is too calm. Tyrande is a fiery warrior. Angelina Jolie Why? :*Her performance in Tomb Raider established that she enjoys action roles, and could easily try shooting arrows from the back of a tiger. :*She has demonstrated acute acting ability, perfect for Tyrande's range of emotion. :*Can perform in a flawless neutral English accent, which the producers may insist upon for all elven characters. Why not? :*Jolie has put her acting on hold for her humanitarian work before, and Warcraft may not be what she is looking for. :*As the mother of six young children, it's more than likely that she'll put family before work. (But if Brad's Malfurion then they could bring the kids with them!) Laura Bertram Why? :*Experience with makeup. Why not? :*Had to take days off on some episodes of Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda due to makeup taking a long time to apply. :*Voice is too "sweet". Liv Tyler Why? :*Has portrayed an elf and was good in the role. :*The voice she used as Arwen would be perfect for Tyrande. Why not? :*Might not want to play another elf. :*Might not be as good in the action-packed role of Tyrande. Turalyon Sean Bean Why? :*Has a matching features. Why Not? :*Too old. Ul'haik Hadanot Hugo Weaving Why? :*Has played several evil roles before. :*Though may not normally resemble him, in many of hes roles he does. Sir Uther the Lightbringer Jeremy Irons Why? :*Has an appearance much like Uther's in Reign of Chaos. :*Has proven he isn't above making paycheque roles in cheesy fantasy movies featuring dragons (Dungeons & Dragons and Eragon). :*Also played as Tiberias (in history known as Raymond III of Tripoli, regent of Jerusalem) in Kingdom of Heaven . :*Has experience of playing roles set in times of war and conflict. :*Has played a mentor and a leader type character. Why not? :*Played Brom in Eragon. Sir Sean Connery Why? :*He does bear a certain resemblance to Uther's portrait in Reign of Chaos. :*His voice would work perfectly. :*Could capture Uther's range of emotion quite well. Why not? :*He's done his share of fantasy/sci-fi in the past, with varying degrees of success, and might want more of a challenge than what Warcraft offers, as the film already has a set fan base. :*He already turned down a part in the next Indiana Jones movie because he's enjoying retirement too much. Highly unlikely to come out of retirement for an entirely new franchise. Liam Neeson Why? :*He does resemble Uther's portrait in Reign of Chaos. :*Has played mentors in the past. In many of his mentor films, he is murdered. :*Has the urgency and integrity Uther had. Why not? :*Liam Neeson has played many mentor roles in such films as Batman Begins, The Phantom Menace, and Kingdom of Heaven. It is possible that Liam Neeson is growing tired of playing similar mentor roles. Will Ferrel Why? :*He does bear a certain resemblance to Uther's portrait in Reign of Chaos. :*Has the urgency and sheer comedy factor that Uther brings to all Warcraft stories. Why not? :*El diablo...Spanish for "A fighting Chicken" :*Would need to lose some weight and do some very extensive body building in order to portray the battle-hardened veteran convincingly (Uther gets some action, and that involves swinging a very heavy hammer around). :*Will Ferrel is FAR too comedic for the Serious Uther. Zalazane Wesley Snipes Why? :* Really good actor, many awards. :* Can fight, and has fighting exprience. :* Best villain award (and Zalazane is one!) :* Fantasy exprience. :* Slim like most trolls. Why not? :*He is currently "in the slammer". Zul'jin Arnold Schwarzenegger Why? :*Features a remarkable accent, in some ways similar to the troll accent. Why Not? :*Troll accent is supposed to resemble the stereotypical Jamaican accent, not the Austrian one. :*Might not be interested in acting anymore. :*Way too broadchested for a troll... :*He's currently busy as Governor of California. :*Such a big fella for a troll doesnt seem to work. Djimon Hounsou Why? :*Great actor. :*Accent is perfect for any troll. :*We saw him as a fighter in Gladiator. :*Has been in a few fantasy films. Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson Why? :* He could wrestle the elves. :* He's good at acting out the role of a leader. :* Being a professional wrestler, he can probably do his own stunts. Why Not? :* He may not like being cast as a troll. :* He may not like the heavy make up. :* May not act well around Shamans. :* A little too beefy to be a troll, they tend to be kind of skinny... Wesley Snipes Why? :* Really good actor, many awards. :* Can fight, and has fighting exprience. :* Best villain award (and Zuljin is one!) :* Fantasy exprience. :* Slim like most trolls. Why not? :*He is currently "in the slammer". (but luckily we are living in the USA...) Blood Elf-Female Taylor Swift Why? :*She looks like a Blood Elf already. Why not? :*Her acting abilities have yet to be truly tested. Category:Rumors Category:Silly